


Crazy Love

by AmyPond45



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, love-at-first-sight, meant-to-be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: Jared and Jensen grew up next door to each other, and their families vacationed together at the Padaleckis’ lake house every summer. Following his break-up with Jeff Morgan, Jensen joins the two families at the lake house for the first time in ten years, just looking for a little R&R. One look at the tall, gorgeous man Jared has grown up to become is all it takes to destroy Jensen’s peace of mind forever. Something’s not exactly normal about the way Jared makes him feel, but the real problem is that Jared’s straight.Or is he? Could it be Jared’s just never found the right guy?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 229
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> With all the bad weather and crises in certain parts of the country, I figured some summer fluff romance was in order. Try to picture J2 in swim trunks! You’re welcome :)

//**//**//

“Jensen!”

Jensen looks up, barely out of the car before he’s attacked. He catches a glimpse of wild blonde hair and flailing limbs as his sister throws herself into his arms.

“Aghhh!” He half-protests as his sister hugs him within an inch of his life. “Hey, Mac!”

“I thought you weren’t coming!” Mackenzie’s voice is muffled against Jensen’s jacket, and for a moment he hugs her back, breathing in the clean, woodsy scent of home in her hair.

“Yeah, well, change of plan,” he says as she finally lets him go, pulling back just enough to get a good look at him.

Then she looks around him, back at the car, frowning. “Where’s Jeff?”

Jensen tenses. Then he squares his shoulders, clears his throat. “Yeah, Jeff and I aren’t...we... He’s not here.”

Mackenzie gazes up at him with the serious, intent expression that always made him feel like a hero when they were younger. 

“Good,” she says firmly. “I never liked him.”

“Mac...”

She shakes her head. “He was a control freak. Never letting you come home alone to visit. It was creepy.”

“Mac, it wasn’t like that...”

Except she’s cut too close to the bone and they both know it. Jeff Morgan _was_ a jealous, controlling boyfriend, and if Jensen hadn’t been so young and stupid when Jeff picked him out of a crowd of wannabe action-heroes at an audition eight years ago, Jensen wouldn’t be the successful starlet that he was today.

Starlet being the derisively applied term that suits Jensen better than “successful actor,” and they all know it. Jensen hadn’t exactly landed a starring role in anything, and at 28 he’s beginning to age into older brother/young father roles, which doesn’t help his leading man ambitions.

Mackenzie tugs on Jensen’s arm, pulling him toward the warmly lighted vacation home the Ackles have shared with the Padaleckis for as long as Jensen can remember.

When he catches sight of the tall, slender man slinging an ax in the backyard Jensen stops short. There’s something familiar about the man, but it takes Jensen a moment to make his guess.

“Wait. Is that...?”

Mackenzie follows his gaze, then grins broadly. “Jared. Yeah. He grew up handsome, huh?”

Handsome is an understatement. The kid is gorgeous. Jensen has seen a lot of good-looking men, but to say that Jared has Hollywood good looks isn’t enough. He’s beyond stunning. He’s fascinating. Captivating.

Probably straight.

“Jensen!”

Jensen’s gaze tears away from the vision of loveliness in the backyard long enough to catch his sister’s wink, then turns his attention to his parents. His mother hugs him warmly, his father shakes his hand.

“So glad you could make it, honey,” Donna Ackles smiles. “Sorry about Jeff.”

She isn’t really, though, and Jensen can see that. Nobody liked Jeff much. He never let Jensen have any time alone with his family. From the first time Jensen brought him home, Jeff behaved like a possessive asshole, much more so than he ever did when they were alone. It was one of the first clues Jensen had that things might not work out between them.

They’re all relieved Jeff’s not here.

“Hey, Jensen!” The Padalecki’s oldest son — also named Jeff because Jensen had had a crush on him in high school and life is cruel that way — waves at Jensen from the couch in the sunken living room, his young wife and new baby by his side.

“Hey, Jeff! Nice to see you, man!” Jensen waves back, trying not to blush.

Jeff Padalecki’s reputation precedes him. He’s a promising young medical student, top of his class. In high school, he’d been captain of the basketball team and a straight-A student. Jensen had admired him from afar, but Jeff was too far out of Jensen’s league for their family friendship to carry over into their high school social lives. Jensen was a decent student and a good football player, but acting had been his passion. Their shared family vacations had ended when Jeff left for college. Jensen, of course, had left for Hollywood at about the same time.

Fourteen-year-old Jared had barely registered on Jensen’s radar.

“Jensen!”

Sherry Padalecki leaves the kitchen to greet him with a warm hug. Mama Padalecki’s vivacious southern charm made everyone like her instantly. She had always been a second mother to Jensen growing up, and she’d been a terrific cook, a talent she seems to still have. Good smells waft around her as Jensen hugs her, letting himself be held a moment longer than necessary.

“Let me look at you,” Sherry says when she finally pulls away, lets her eyes sweep over him fondly. “Hmm—mmm. Just as handsome as I remember.”

Jensen blushes, ducks his head. “Thanks, Mrs. P.”

“Oh honey, you need to call me Sherry.” She winks at him. “We’re all grown-ups here.”

“Jensen!” Gerry Padalecki greets him, beer in hand. He’d been outside, getting the grill prepped. Jensen can smell the smoke on him.

“Sir.” Jensen can see through the kitchen to the back porch, where his dad has retreated. His mother has gone back into the living room to ooh and ahh over the new baby.

“Come on out,” Gerry invites him, clasping Jensen’s shoulder. “I’ll get you a beer.”

“Thanks.”

As Jensen steps out the sliding doors to the deck, he waves at Mackenzie, who’s got the youngest Padalecki under her wing. The girls whisper together as they skip down the steps toward the beach, and Mac gives Jensen another wink just before they disappear over the bank.

It’s warm outside, but not stifling. Under the shade of the backyard trees and with a breeze from the lake, the deck is quite comfortable. A long patio table is set for dinner for ten, the wood-burning grill smells amazing, and the view of the lake is spectacular. The entire scene feels like a moment caught out of Jensen’s past.

Beautiful axe-wielding man notwithstanding.

As Gerry and Jensen’s dad and chat amicably about business and sports, Jensen lets his gaze linger on the man who used to be the cute, pimply kid Jensen barely noticed. Jared’s powerful arms and shoulders look like they might burst out of his t-shirt, muscles rippling along his back as he swings the blade. Sweat stains the fabric between his cut shoulder-blades, making his tan skin gleam.

As he watches, Jared pauses to wipe the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his wrist and looks up, catching Jensen’s eye.

Jared’s face breaks into glorious, dimpled glory, like sunshine breaking through clouds, and Jensen gasps, almost choking on his beer.

“Hey, Jensen!” Mr. Universe calls in a pleasing tenor voice that glides like silk over Jensen’s skin. “You came!”

Before Jensen can respond, Jared leans the axe against the chopping stump, crosses the yard in two long, loping steps, and Jensen finds himself enveloped in sweaty, musky manliness. Jared crushes Jensen against him, pressing his cheek into Jensen’s hair, and for a moment or two all Jensen can do is hug back. Jared’s big. He’s bigger than Jeff. Jensen’s never been held by such a big man before, or at least not since he’s been an adult. Jared’s truly huge.

Jensen’s body responds automatically and without his conscious control. It feels better than it should to be held by Jared. It feels right, like something he’s always known and yet always needed at the same time. Jensen’s body fits against Jared’s like it’s always been there, like they’re two pieces of a puzzle.

Jensen’s been waiting all his life to snap into place with Jared.

When Jared pulls back, it’s too soon. It’ll always be too soon.

Jared’s grinning at him, saying something to him, but all Jensen can do is stare. He’s probably smiling, since his face hurts, and he leans forward, wishing Jared would hug him again.

“It’s so good to see you, man.” Jared’s words finally register, and Jensen manages to nod. His dick’s hard as a rock, and all he can do is hope Jared doesn’t notice. “How’ve you been?”

“I’m good, I’m good,” Jensen finally manages to say after what feels like an uncomfortable pause. _Now_ I’m good, he thinks. Now that the Earth has shifted on its axis and put everything in order the way it should be.

Jared doesn’t seem to notice. Jared’s going on about something, telling Jensen about his life, asking Jensen about _his_ life, and it occurs to Jensen that Jared probably didn’t feel the earthquake. Things aren’t fitting into place for Jared like they are for Jensen. Jared didn’t just slide off a cliff like Jensen did.

Jared’s probably straight.

Doesn’t matter. Jensen’s crushing too hard to care. It’s not the first time, anyway. He’s been crushing on straight guys his whole life.

Except he’s never had it this bad for anyone. Ever. Or so fast, so instant.

Somehow, miraculously, Jared doesn’t seem to notice. He’s found them a couple more beers and he’s chatting comfortably, not seeing how Jensen just stares at him without saying much. Jensen can feel the goofy grin on his face, so Jared must see it, probably thinks he’s just a big dork. Everything Jared says is funny, charming, amazing.

Jensen’s in so much trouble.

//**//**//

Dinner goes well. Jared helps his dad stoke the grill, keep the fire going while Gerry grills the burgers, steaks, and chicken. Jensen almost has a heart-attack when Jared shoulders in next to him at the table. Jared’s big, strong thigh presses against Jensen’s under the table, and Jensen’s body thrums. His hands shake.

Mackenzie snaps a picture of the two of them from across the table. Jensen’s eyes widen.

“What?” Mac returns his wide-eyed look. “You two look cute together.”

Jensen blushes, looks down, and Jared laughs and elbows Jensen in the side. He doesn’t mind if they “look cute together.” Maybe he’s okay with it.

When Jared gets up to help his mom with the clean up, Jensen feels bereft. He starts to get up to help, but Gerry tells him to sit down. There’s enough people in the kitchen.

Jensen can’t stop watching Jared as he moves back and forth from the table to the kitchen, his long, veined arms in his too-tight t-shirt taking Jensen’s breath away. When Jared turns away, Jensen watches his retreat, big muscled back tapering to his trim waist, sweat darkening the cloth between his shoulder blades. Perfect ass. The man is built. Jensen’s usually not that keen on body-builder types, but Jared.

Jared seems to be the exception to all Jensen’s careful rules.

Later, after the sun sets, the men share whiskies and cigars around the fire-pit while the girls move indoors, away from the smoke. Jared chooses a seat next to Jensen again, and Jensen’s aware of every breath he takes, every movement. He watches Jared’s long fingers curled around his cigar, curled around his tumbler as he raises the glass to his lips and sips.

Gerry and Alan trade war stories about work. Jeff stayed inside with the girls so Jensen feels almost alone with Jared, who sits silently beside him, gazing into the fire. Jensen listens to the rise and fall of the girls’ voices, to the companionable conversation of the older men, and he realizes he’s happy. He’s truly content for the first time in years.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Jared’s soft tone cuts through Jensen’s revery. Jensen shifts in his seat so that his thigh rubs against Jared’s.

_You. Us. Forever._

“Oh, nothing much,” Jensen says out loud. “Just taking in the evening.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Jared takes a sip of his whiskey. “Just like when we were kids.”

Well, not _just_ like. Jensen doesn’t remember Jared like _this_ at all.

“Well, _some_ things have changed,” Jensen says, lifting his glass.

Jared huffs out a soft laugh, and Jensen shivers. It’s like Jared _knows_ he means something else.

“Yeah. We can do the adult things now.”

 _Oh yes, we can._ Jensen takes a sip of his whiskey, lets it go down warm and smooth.

Jared goes on. “It’s funny. I know it’s been ten years, but I feel like it was just yesterday, the last time we were here, like this.”

Jared takes a deep breath, and Jensen feels it all along his thigh, up his arm where it’s pressed against Jared’s. He feels Jared’s breath spreading warm across his chest, like something tangible.

“I mean, I know we’re not kids anymore, but it feels like you never left, you know? Like you’ve always been with me.” Jared chuckles. “I know that sounds stupid, but I feel like I know you better than I know my own brother.”

Jensen’s heart sinks a little. Then he smiles. Better than brothers. He can work with that.

“Well, we did grow up together, basically,” Jensen reminds him.

“Yeah, but you were older,” Jared says. “I looked up to you. I had a raging crush on you even before I knew that’s what it was. From the time I was really little, I wanted to _be_ you.”

 _You_ are. _You’re more me than I am._

Jensen doesn’t really understand that thought, but he feels the truth of it. Jared’s always been with him, too, even though he didn’t realize it till today. Jared’s the piece of Jensen that he’s been missing.

“You were a pretty adorable little kid,” Jensen notes with a smile as he remembers the small boy with the dark mop of messy hair and dimples. “Always struggling to keep up.”

“I wanted to impress you so bad,” Jared agrees. “I was always trying to get your attention.”

_Well, you’ve got it now._

“I talk too much,” Jared says, huffing out a breath. “You must be sick of me.”

_You have no idea._

“Nah, it’s okay,” Jensen assures him. “I’m too quiet for my own good sometimes.”

They talk about sports and their jobs for a while, and before they know it, it’s late. The fire’s going out. Their dads have gone to bed and the girls bid them goodnight over an hour ago.

Jensen’s never been more relaxed or comfortable. The little erotic charge he gets from Jared feels better than it should, but Jensen’s getting used to it. The whisky’s gone but Jensen’s not drunk. He’s happy.

“Can I ask you something?” Jared’s voice is warm and comforting. It’s a sound Jensen wants to hear for the rest of his life.

“Sure.”

“Have you ever felt like you’ve been waiting all your life for somebody, when all the time they were right there next to you? Well, not physically right there next to you, but already in your life. They were already right there and you just never realized it before.”

 _Soulmates._ Jensen’s not sure why that word came into his head. It should sound corny as hell, and it does, but there’s truth in it, too. He’s never thought about love at first sight before Jared. Now he knows it’s real.

Jensen turns his head. Jared’s right there, so close it makes Jensen cross-eyed to look at him. In the dying firelight, Jared’s features seem sharper and more angular. He’s beautiful.

Jared’s eyes drop to Jensen’s mouth. His lips part.

“I want to kiss you right now,” he announces, soft and reverent.

_Oh God._

“I’ve never kissed a guy before,” Jared goes on. “But you — “

“ — are the only gay guy you’ve ever met,” Jensen finishes, leaning away with a smirk.

Jared’s eyes go wide. He blushes and ducks his head.

“You’ve heard this before,” he says. “Of course you have. Guys must come on to you all the time.”

“And girls,” Jensen shrugs. “Believe me, Jared. I’ve heard it all.”

Jared shakes his head, looking down at his whisky glass.

“You’re not the only gay guy I’ve ever met,” he insists. “I went to college. I just never wanted to kiss a guy before, gay or not.”

“And I’m not going to be your little experiment tonight,” Jensen assures him. He slaps Jared’s knee. “Come on, big guy. I’m sure your mom has something very athletic planned for us tomorrow. We should get some sleep.”

Jared grins. “Yeah. You’re probably right about that.”

The moment passes, but Jensen lies awake long after Jared’s breathing slows and evens in the other bed in the room they shared with Jared’s big brother as children.

Jared wanted to kiss him.

//**//**//

The Padaleckis had always been the planners and doers of these little family vacations, the ones who insisted on getting up at the crack of dawn for a day-long hike or to hit the slopes.

It’s a hike this year, uphill most of the way, deep into the mountains, following a creek that eventually spills into the lake behind them.

They stop for lunch on the side of a hill overlooking the valley, and even Jensen has to admit the view was worth the climb. They pull out the lunches Sherry made for them — ham sandwiches on homemade bread — and eat in companionable silence. Jensen doesn’t move away when Jared sits down next to him, arm brushing Jensen’s when he tips his water bottle up and takes a long drink.

Jensen tries not to stare at Jared’s throat while he swallows. He tries not to breathe in Jared’s sweaty, masculine scent. He fights the urge to slide his leg along Jared’s. He watches Jeff and his wife unpack the baby from her carrier and tries not be jealous of their affection, their casual intimacy.

For his part, Jared didn’t say much on the climb up the mountain. Jensen figured he’d probably get an apology about last night, but he doesn’t. He’s not sure how he feels about that. The truth is, he’ll take Jared’s friendship on any terms he can get it. He wants whatever Jared will give him. Jensen’s not sure he’ll ever stop wanting more than friendship, but that’s not up to him, and he’s still convinced that Jared’s straight. Somebody mentioned a girlfriend at some point, Jensen’s pretty sure. He might have even seen a picture of her on a Christmas card at his parents’ house — petite brunette with a big smile.

When Jensen tries to remember Jared in the Christmas picture, all he sees are two tall dudes who must have been Jared and his brother. Nothing that leapt off the card to let him know that the guy with his arm around that short girl would one day barrel into his life and change everything. No warning that two years later Jensen’s worldview would be permanently altered forever.

Jensen takes a deep breath, lets it out slow. It’s okay. He can manage this. As long as he can be part of Jared’s life in some way from now on, he’ll be fine.

Jared’s staring at him, frowning a little.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Jensen smirks. “I was thinking about _you_ , actually,” he admits. “You and that little girlfriend you had a couple of years ago. Sandy, I think her name was?”

Jared blushes, dimples, ducks his head. “Yeah. That didn’t last.”

“Huh.”

Jensen watches a cool breeze lift a lock of hair from Jared’s brow, then return it gently, artfully.

Even the wind loves him.

“I haven’t dated anyone since, much,” Jared admits. “Now I think I know why.”

Jensen lifts an eyebrow. This should be good.

Jared shrugs, takes a breath like he’s gathering his courage, and turns to face Jensen, his jaw set stubbornly.

“I think I was waiting for you,” he says earnestly.

Jensen returns his gaze, keeping his eyebrow raised skeptically, and Jared looks away first, huffing out a laugh.

“You win,” he says softly. “I’m being an idiot, I know.”

“No, you’re totally valid,” Jensen assures him. “What you just said makes the best kind of sense.”

“Now you’re mocking me,” Jared accuses.

Jensen shakes his head, trying not to smirk. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jared’s face scrunches up in a thoughtful frown, and it’s the cutest thing Jensen’s ever seen, hands down.

“I mean, I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you yesterday. And it wasn’t even first sight. I think — I think I’ve been in love with you all my life. I just didn’t realize it until I saw you yesterday.”

Jensen’s heart leaps in his chest and he bites his lip to keep from blurting out, “Same!”

“And I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Jared goes on. “About the kissing thing, I mean. It’s totally fine if you don’t feel the same way. Why should you? I just want you in my life, however I can have you. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

How can Jared say these things? It’s like he’s read Jensen’s mind. Jensen doesn’t believe in stuff like that. But before yesterday, he didn’t believe in soulmates, either. Now, he’s pretty sure he’s found his.

Jared feels the same. It shouldn’t be possible. Things don’t work out this way. This kind of thing only happens in fairy tales. In movies.

“Say something,” Jared demands. “Tell me to shut up, or get lost, or — something.”

Jensen smiles crookedly. “You’ve been thinking about all this since last night?”

Jared nods. “Pretty much. Can’t really think about anything else, Jensen.”

_God damn, he sounds so serious._

“Well, you know what I think?”

Jensen’s not exactly sure what he’s about to say, but at that moment Mackenzie darts in front of them to take a picture of them and his head snaps around so he can glare at her instead.

“What?” Her eyes widen innocently. “You two look so absorbed in each other, I just had to capture the moment.”

“Get out of here!” Jensen barks at her as Megan appears at her shoulder.

“Oh my God, you two are so cute,” Mackenzie says. “Aren’t they cute?”

Megan nods. “I never thought I’d ever call my gigantic dork of a brother ‘cute,’ but you bring that out in him, Jensen. For sure.”

“Shut up!” Jared snaps, but he sounds more pleased than indignant.

The girls laugh and duck away, giggling as Jensen threatens to jump up and tackle them.

The mood broken, Jared and Jensen join the family on the hike back down the mountain, which takes half the time that it took to climb up. When they reach the house, they join the girls in a swim while the older generation and the youngest Padalecki take naps, along with his parents.

The boys get into a splashing contest with the girls, then take off racing across the lake. The girls turn back halfway, but adrenaline and their mutual competitive drive to win forces the boys on. They struggle to beat each other to the last, and when Jensen manages to touch land first, Jared grabs him and pulls him back, uses his greater size to push Jensen behind him.

Jensen, in turn, fights to regain lost ground and they wrestle in the surf, no sooner scrambling up to touch dry land than Jared grabs him again and pulls him back.

When they finally collapse, exhausted and laughing, on the beach, Jensen claims victory, but Jared refuses to concede.

“You cheated!” Jared complains.

Jensen did, technically, but he won’t admit it. “Did not! I won fair and square!”

Jared rolls his eyes. They lie side-by-side, breathing hard, staring up at the blue sky, shoulders touching.

Jensen’s hard from what they just did, from the feel of Jared’s body under and all over his as they wrestled in the water.

“I fantasized about you when I was a kid,” Jared says.

Jensen’s breathing has finally slowed, but he can’t help the tiny hitch at Jared’s words.

“Jared.”

“Remember that time we went water-skiing and it was my turn and I fell into the water?” Jared goes on.

Jensen does remember, vaguely.

“You dived in and pulled me out,” Jared recalls. “I had wet dreams about that for years.”

Jensen can feel Jared looking at him, so he turns his head, returns Jared’s gaze.

“You looked just like this,” Jared says dreamily. “All wet, with water dripping from your eyelashes. Your skin all sun-kissed and damp. Your nipples hard and your swimsuit clinging, leaving nothing to the imagination.”

Jared props himself up on one elbow, letting his gaze slide down Jensen’s body like a caress, lingering on his crotch. Jensen resists the urge to cover himself. He might be holding his breath.

When Jared’s eyes lift to Jensen’s again, they’re dark pools, pupils blown wide.

Jensen licks his lips, drops his gaze to Jared’s mouth.

“Jared, I’ve had straight guys fetishize me before,” Jensen says. “Many times. They think they’ll work something out by having sex with me. I can’t be that for you.”

Jared’s eyes fill. His lips tremble.

“I’m in love with you, Jensen,” he insists. “I want to be with you. We don’t need to have sex, or kiss, or — or anything.”

“You’ve figured all this out in less than twenty-four hours,” Jensen muses skeptically. “How can you tell it’s real?”

“Because it _is_ ,” Jared says with conviction. “Because I know in my heart it’s real. It’s the truth. The greatest truth I’ve ever known.”

Jensen feels the same way, but he can’t say so. Listening to Jared give voice to his own thoughts and feelings should feel strange. Surreal. Instead, it’s comforting. It makes Jensen smile.

He reaches up and cups Jared’s cheek, lets his thumb run along Jared’s lower lip.

“I think I’ll take that kiss now,” he says.

Jared raises his eyebrows so high they would’ve disappeared into his bangs if they weren’t plastered to his head. He gives a little surprised sound, then his eyes drop to Jensen’s mouth and he leans down.

Jensen closes his eyes as Jared’s lips touch his. He slides his hand behind Jared’s neck and squeezes gently, reassuring. Jared’s kiss is tentative, sweet. He pulls away before Jensen’s had enough, eyes wide with wonder, lips parted.

“Was that okay?”

Jensen smirks, lowers his eyes. Jared’s uncertainty is beyond adorable. He’s trying too hard, and Jensen’s charmed, maybe a little in love already.

“That was fine,” Jensen assures him. “But you can do better, I’m guessing. I’m not a girl.”

Jared huffs out a surprised laugh, eyes sparkling.

“No, you’re not,” he agrees.

He leans down again, eyes dark with intent. This time, Jared’s kiss is hungry, urgent. He holds Jensen’s jaw as he devours his mouth, making breathy little moans that get Jensen even more worked up. He opens wide to let Jared in, slides their tongues together as the kiss deepens. When he finally pulls back, they’re both breathing hard. Jensen gazes up at Jared’s flushes cheeks, his reddened lips, cups his cheeks and slides his thumbs into Jared’s dimples.

“That was hot,” he comments, just to watch Jared blush and grin, dimples deepening in his cheeks under Jensen’s thumbs.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jensen assures him. “You do it again, I might not be answerable for what happens next.”

Jared’s eyes go wide, his pupils blown so dark there’s only a tiny sliver of greenish gold along the edges. As he leans down again, he rolls his hips and Jensen can feel his erection, long and hard against Jensen’s leg.

This time when he kisses Jensen, Jared’s hand moves down his neck, over his chest. When his thumb brushes Jensen’s nipple, Jensen gasps and throws his head back.

“You like that.” Jared chuckles darkly as he mouths over Jensen’s jaw to his ear, sucks Jensen’s earlobe into his mouth.

When he starts to slide down between Jensen’s legs, Jensen stops him.

“Hold on there, cowboy,” he murmurs as he tangles a hand in Jared’s hair and curls a leg around Jared’s. He flips them so that Jared’s on his back, gazing up expectantly. “My turn.”

Jensen takes control of the kiss this time, starting slow with little nips and slips of the tongue, building to his own version of Jared’s jaw-stretching, devouring tongue-fucking. He holds Jared down with his hands and his body as Jared writhes and moans beneath him, until Jensen can feel Jared’s dick twitching and leaking between them.

When he slides a hand down Jared’s chest, Jared bucks up, thrusting against Jensen’s body, spreading his legs wantonly. Jensen rolls aside just enough to get his hand on Jared’s erection through his swimsuit and Jared whines, tossing his head back so Jensen can get his mouth on Jared’s neck.

“That’s it, baby,” Jensen croons as he slides his fingers under the waistband of Jared’s trunks. “Go ahead and show me what you got, sweetheart.”

“Gah!”

Jared goes off like a rocket as Jensen curls his fingers around Jared’s cock, spurting come all over Jensen’s hand and his own stomach.

“That’s it, that’s it,” Jensen murmurs. “Give it all up.”

He milks Jared through his aftershocks, watching Jared’s face as he relaxes, his chest as it rises and falls. Blissed-out post-orgasmic Jared is hotter than any porn. Knowing Jensen put that look on Jared’s face makes Jensen’s body come alive, makes his soul swell with love.

He slides his hand through the mess on Jared’s belly, jerks himself off to the sight of Jared spread out and loose-limbed, eyes closed, little smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

When he comes, Jensen squeezes his eyes closed, goes rigid, holds his breath as his orgasm rushes through him. When he opens his eyes again, Jared’s looking at him from under half-lidded eyes, watching him with that little enigmatic smile.

Jensen grins, rolls over and kisses Jared, slow and lazy.

“That was hot,” Jared says. “You look so good when you come.”

“So do you,” Jensen counters, settling down against Jared’s shoulder. He runs his fingertips through the dark hairs on Jared’s chest. “You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“No.” Jared shakes his head. “You are.”

Jensen grins against Jared’s shoulder. “I’ve been around a lot of hot guys,” he reminds Jared. “I know what I’m talking about.”

Jared presses his lips against Jensen’s forehead. “You. For me, it’s always been you.”

They doze in the sun for a while, cuddle languidly until they’re hard and horny again. They kiss as they jerk each other off, and Jensen tells himself there’ll be plenty of time for blowjobs later. Right now, it feels essential to keep their mouths locked together like their lives depended on it.

The sound of a motorboat rouses them. It’s the girls, come to rescue them, yelling at them to swim out so they can ride back to the house.

“Mama says she needs you to chop more wood for supper,” Megan calls.

Jared and Jensen roll apart, sit up to glare at their sisters.

Mackenzie’s snapping pictures again.

“Damn it, Mac, cut it out!” Jensen shouts, and Mackenzie tucks the phone away, giggling.

Jared and Jensen scramble up and splash into the surf, washing off come and sweat as they wade into deeper water. When they reach the boat, they splash their sisters playfully, eliciting screams and laughter before pulling themselves up over the opposite sides of the boat.

They roll together on the floor, arms and legs tangling, laughing. When they pull each other up, Mackenzie has her phone out again.

“Gimme that.” Jensen reaches for her and Mackenzie ducks into the front passenger seat next to Megan, giggling.

“You two look so happy,” she teases.

“Shut up.” Jensen shakes his head as he sits back on his side of the boat and rolls his eyes at Jared.

The girls laugh as Megan starts the engine, and Jensen spends the short ride eye-fucking with Jared. He’s jittery with need, with the memory of Jared’s touch, his mouth. His body thrums with it. His mind is consumed with it. He lives for the next moment when they can be alone, when he can touch all that smooth, tan skin again.

He can tell Jared feels the same way, sees it in his lust-blown gaze, his pink cheeks, the way his tongue slips out and slides along his upper lip.

Jensen’s skin is burning, and it’s not because of the sun, although he’ll probably end up with a bit of a sunburn after all this time in the water and lying on the beach.

When the boat pulls up to the dock, Jared jumps out to tie it up, and Jensen gets out immediately after so they can each lend a hand to each other’s sisters.

“You guys are glowing,” Megan notes as she lets go of Jensen’s hand. “It’s like looking into the sun.”

“Shut up.” Jared blushes, shoving in alongside and just behind Jensen as they head off the dock toward land. The girls giggle together behind them as they follow. Jared’s bare chest almost brushes Jensen’s back, and Jensen’s hyperaware of the way Jared moves with him, in sync.

He’s itching to stop, turn, and grab Jared into a long, hungry embrace, right there in front of the girls and the world, but he doesn’t.

The rest of the day seems to drag by. Jensen and Jared hover around each other, brushing together, touching each other every chance they get without being too obvious. They exchange smiles, catch each other’s heated looks, grin and dimple like loons.

By the end of the evening, everyone can tell they’re together.

“Oh my God, you two.” Mackenzie shakes her head as she plops down on the armchair across from the couch where Jared and Jensen sit pressed together from shoulder to hip, fingers tangled on Jared’s warm thigh. “Get a room. Oh, wait.”

“Don’t wait up on our account,” Megan adds as she slides into the other armchair and reaches for a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table between the girls.

Mackenzie smirks. “Or do,” she says. “You can be our entertainment.”

“Ew!” Megan protests. “Not! They’re our gross, yucky brothers, Mac!”

Mackenzie shrugs. “I dunno. Jared’s pretty cute.”

“Shut up! Yuck!”

Jensen turns his head and smirks at Jared, whose soft lips are definitely within easy kissing distance.

“Mac thinks you’re cute,” he notes.

Jared huffs out a chuckle, eyes dropping to Jensen’s mouth, and blushes.

“Sorry, sis. I think he’s taken,” Jensen says, winking at Mackenzie.

“Ew!” Megan makes another face.

Mackenzie rolls her eyes and reaches for the popcorn. “You guys really don’t need to wait up,” she says. “Jeff and Emily have already turned in. Just because the parents are still hanging out around the fire pit does not mean you need to wait for _them_. You know when Daddy gets going about his latest project they could be up for _hours._ ”

“She’s not wrong,” Jensen notes, cocking an eyebrow at Jared.

“Plus, tomorrow’s Sunday,” Mackenzie goes on. “You know everybody’s planning to sleep in, eat a lazy brunch before hitting the road for home.”

Jared squeezes Jensen’s fingers. “Sounds good to me.” He raises his eyebrows at Jensen. “What do you think, Jen? Should we call it a night?”

Jensen’s so ready he has to restrain himself from jumping up and dragging Jared up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Sounds good to me,” he drawls, winking at Megan as he gets up slowly. He stretches and yawns, making a show of being extra tired. Then he tucks himself against Jared, laying his head on Jared’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Oh God, I’m not watching this,” Megan groans.

“Yeah, guys, move,” Mackenzie agrees as she reaches for the TV remote. “There’s an Alien marathon on.”

Jensen turns his body so that he breathes into Jared’s neck, dick hardening as Jared’s scent fills his head.

“Come on, Jay,” he murmurs. “Let’s leave the girls to their aliens.”

Jared doesn’t need to be asked twice. He curls an arm around Jensen’s shoulder, steers them toward the stairs.

In their room, they crash together, yanking off clothes while keeping their mouths together as much as possible. Jared moans and Jensen pulls back, covers Jared’s mouth as he puts a finger to his own lips.

“We need to keep it quiet,” he warns. “Your brother and his family are right across the hall.”

Jared closes his eyes, nods.

They lie down facing each other on the twin bed that’s furthest from the door. It’s shoved against the wall and nowhere near big enough for two tall men to lie on their sides.

“I want you to fuck me,” Jared whispers.

Jensen shakes his head. “Too loud,” he murmurs. He shivers at the image in his head of Jared, spread out and wanton, begging to be fucked. “When we do that, I want you to be as noisy as you need to be.”

Jared’s eyes grow wide and he lets out a low, quiet moan.

“Let me blow you,” Jensen murmurs, and Jared nods eagerly.

Jensen takes his time, lays Jared on his back and kisses down his chest and belly, slow and careful. He slides down between Jared’s legs, kisses his inner thighs before taking his impressive, proportional erection in hand. Jared watches him, lips parted in a perfect “oh” as Jensen’s mouth closes over the head of his cock. Jared bucks up into his mouth, lets out a sound like he’s been punched in the gut, flings his arm over his eyes.

“I can’t look!” he gasps. “If I watch I won’t be able to stop!”

Jensen smiles around a mouthful of cock, opens his throat and swallows as much of Jared’s length as he can. He takes the base in hand, jacks slow and sure as he sucks, brings Jared to the edge as he writhes and fights the urge to fuck up into Jensen’s mouth. When he feels Jared’s cock growing impossibly hard, his balls pulled up tight, Jensen kneels up, grabbing his own erection, and brings them off together.

In the afterglow, they lie curled around each other, Jensen spooning Jared from behind, lips pressed against the top of Jared’s spine.

“You can’t leave tomorrow,” Jared says when his breathing finally evens. He holds Jensen’s arm trapped against his chest like a teddy bear. “I can’t let you go.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Jensen assures him, kissing his neck. He’s not letting Jared go, either. Of course they’ll work it out. Everything depends on Jared and Jensen being together from now on. That’s just a given, a starting off point for the rest of their lives. Nothing feels more important now.

“I can come with you to California,” Jared says. “I can get work, live with you while I’m looking for something.”

Jensen squeezes his fingers. “Oh, you’re living with me, all right,” he assures Jared. “From now on. That’s a given.”

He feels Jared grin, feels his chest rise and fall as he gives a little sigh, whether of relief or sheer happiness, Jensen’s fine either way.

He’s perfectly all right as long as Jared’s right here, in his arms, where he belongs.

From now on.

_fin_


End file.
